


overreacting

by redisnotonline



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Panic Attack, Projection fic, TOMMY FEELS VIOLATED BUT NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS, don’t take anything from this fic i’m still recovering, not very nice words, please please don’t read if you’re triggered by any of this, this BARELY classifies as non con i just wanna be safe, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redisnotonline/pseuds/redisnotonline
Summary: tommy’s dad isn’t a bad person. no one in his family is. tommy just grew up in a way too physical household for his liking, he’s probably just overreacting.
Relationships: don’t ship real people that’s gross
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	overreacting

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this in one go without thinking about what i was typing so please bear with me

He couldn’t breathe. 

Tommy didn’t know what triggered it but that didn’t matter now, he couldn’t stop it. All he knew was that he was watching Quackity having an argument with Schlatt on stream and he was back. Back on his lap, back to the ugly blinding yellow light, trying to keep his eyes off him but he just kept on pushing. The arm of the chair jabbed against his side, unable to move under his stone grip. Tommy didn’t want to say it, he really really didn’t; but the more he avoided the louder and more intrusive he’d be. God he was so so loud. One hand on the cheek, another on his waist, one on his chin, wrist, thigh, why did he feel like he was burning? Always too hot, too cramped, too itchy, too much. The windows were wide open but he still couldn’t breathe why couldn’t he breathe? 

The worst part was everyone watching. He knew that they could see, hear and feel the discomfort he was feeling, why didn’t they interject? Why didn’t they stop them? Across the long dinner table they would stare and keep their mouths shut for gods sake why didn’t they stop him? He prayed that maybe, maybe one day, one family lunch they would tell him to stop. He never did. 

Throughout his entire childhood he remembers only wishing for one thing, for every candle he would blow since age 5, every star he saw, shooting or not, for every recess he spent picking the ground for three leaved clovers that just might pass for four ones, he would wish for him to please, please stop. It never came. 

He closed the stream and went to bed. 

He felt envious. Jealous of his friends at school who could casually show their appreciation for their parents, who didn’t have to hide or avoid conversations of their life at home, or didn’t have to crack jokes in place of family stories. But then he met Mr. Philza Minecraft. After having hours of streams and videos with Phil and a few of his other friends, his fan base started thinking of them as a family, nothing serious, just a funny bit they’d get to play around with from time to time. Just like Wilbur, he felt like he could find comfort and seek help from the man, it was warm and safe. Calling him his second dad felt dirty, wrong or disrespectful even. His real dad being no where near this comfortable, comparing him to Phil felt disgraceful. He kept his mouth shut and his blood curdling under wraps. 

His dad wasn’t a bad person. Nothing he’s done to him would ever warrant an arrest or anything like that. Tommy knew this and it only made him feel worse. It could be just him overreacting? Being dramatic and exaggerating what he’s been through, maybe? But whether that was true or not didn’t change the heavy impact it weighed on him. He didn’t even realize how bad it was until he joked about his overly close relationship with his dad to his friends. It wasn’t much fun explaining to them the meaning of the joke.


End file.
